Beneath Your Beautiful
by Uknowiloveu
Summary: Cammie Morgan didn't date. Zachary Goode was the school player. One Friday, at a sleepover, after a dare, Zach realized that he loved Cammie, and he was going to do anything to get her. Follow Zach on his short mission to Cammie heart. Rated T for a one of the dares! One-shot, slightly song-fic! R


**Heyyyyyyyyyyy! This is a little one-shot for my followers for Gallagher Goes To Blackthorne because I didn't update for ages!**

**Happy New Year!**

**No spies!**

Third Person

Cammie Morgan was didn't date. It was simple, Cammie Morgan was untouchable, and maybe that was why she was more desirable. It has always been this way, except for once when Cammie agreed to go out with someone that someone was Josh Abrams, cute and caring Josh. Cammie and Josh dated for 3 months but when Cammie found out that his best friend Deedee liked Josh she realised that Josh and she had been drifting apart for a while now so she ended the relationship but they still remain good friends. Cammie didn't date because she was scared, scared that if she gave her heart to someone, it would be returned broken. Even though her friends were in great relationships, she couldn't forget their past ones. She'd remember her friends crying every time someone would ask her out, Cammie made a promise to herself that she would look for the right guy before letting her walls down.

Zachary Goode was a player. It was a fact. Zach had dated everyone in his year; except from the girls his friends were dating Zach had dated everyone, everyone except Cammie Morgan. But Cammie Morgan was different, she didn't melt when Zach smirked at her, instead she would scowl. He would turn on his Goode charm but she would be disgusted. To him Cammie Morgan was challenge, a challenge he accepted.

To be honest Cammie had never liked Zach in the first place, yes he was good-looking but he had hurt too many girls, and Cammie didn't like that. She only put up with him because her friends were dating his friends and when he wasn't sucking a girls face off he would hang with her group. And there were times when Macey and Nick, Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas would leave them alone Zach would be especially cocky be there were times when he would be silent and just think, Cammie would study him then and try work out why he played girls. While she studied him she would realise how vulnerable he looked but then he would feel her gaze on him and make a cocky remark, which instantly made her think she was imagining the expression on his face.

But there was a time when they both felt something. It was Friday night and every Friday the gang goes to one of theirs house to spend the night. The group was playing Truth or Dare and Bex had told Cammie, for a dare to kiss Zach. Cammie raised her eyebrows but didn't protest. She walked over to Zach who just sat there with a smirked plastered on his face and then kissed him…. on the cheek. Cammie grinned and walked back to her place. Bex of course said she cheated but Cammie pointed out that she didn't tell her where to kiss him.

After a few turns Grant chose Cammie. Cammie chose to do a dare and Grant being Grant told her to go into the wardrobe with Zach and let him do whatever he wanted for 3 minutes. Cammie gave Grant a death glare but obliged when she and Zach entered the wardrobe she warned Zach, 'Do anything and I will kill you!'

'But Cammie,' Zach had said, 'I am allowed to do anything, I want.'

Cammie looked at him with pleading eyes, 'Please, just don't go too far.'

Zach pulled Cammie towards him and put her arms around his neck, and then he put his arms around her waist and leaned down. His lips pressed against hers and sparks flew. They could both feel it and it was a new feeling for both of them. Cammie wasn't kissing Zach back she was shocked by how Zach was making her feel. So when Zach pushed her up against the side of the wardrobe she responded by kissing back hard. Cammie loved this new feeling but then came to her senses realising that soon he would get bored of her and she would left behind, with a broken heart.

So Cammie pushed Zach of her, and started for the door. She had only opened the door a little when Grant shouted, 'Cammie, tut tut tut, that's cheating your 3 minutes isn't up yet, and because you cheated, let's add on an extra minute!'

Zach pulled Cammie back inside, smirking at her, but his eyes were dark with lust.

Cammie saw this and had an idea, she pushed him against the side of the wardrobe and said, 'Tell anyone about what happened in here and you'll regret it!'

'How will I regret it?' said a still smirking Zach.

'Like this.'

Cammie put both hands around Zach's neck and pressed her whole body against his, Zach's arms automatically went around her waist pushing her closer to him, Cammie leaned up and was about to kiss him, she could feel his hot breath on her face, Zach's lip brushed against hers and she quickly pulled back, Zach groaned realising what she was doing. She was gonna tease him. No-one did that to Zach Goode and got away with it so he pushed her against the inside of the wardrobe and was about to kiss her when Grant called out that their time was up and to come out, if they could.

Cammie grinned in victory pushed past an annoyed Zach and walked out of the wardrobe and back into her place in the circle her friends were sitting in. Zach stayed in the wardrobe taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, he didn't know what Cammie did to him but he wanted more. When the gang finally went to sleep, only two things remained clear, he loved Cammie Morgan and he was going to do everything he could to make her, his.

Cammie watched everyone fall asleep, before she let herself think about what had happened earlier. She admitted to herself that she did actually like Zach and she honestly felt something during the kiss, but she didn't want to get hurt. She looked at Zach's sleeping face, he looked so innocent and he looked vulnerable but then he smirked, Oh my god, Cammie thought to herself, he even smirks in his sleep! So Cammie told herself she would avoid Zach.

She would stick to her promise.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Over the past few weeks Zach had changed, dramatically, he didn't date and he wasn't so cryptic. He was doing all this for Cammie and soon people realised this and agreed that Cammie and Zach were the perfect couple. Cammie still avoided Zach, she did talk to him but only when people were around them, she would make sure she wasn't alone when Zach came in view. If Cammie was walking alone down a corridor and Zach was walking towards her she would run into the nearest toilet, if her friends went off with their boyfriends, which meant Cammie being with Zach she would make up a lame excuse about her mum needing her help at home. Of course Zach knew what Cammie was doing so he made a plan.

It was New Year's Eve and the gang was at Macey's house, after last years New Year party Macey's parents had banned her from having a party but she could invite the gang around. Right now they were having a karaoke contest, yes Macey had a karaoke machine, she was rich, it was Zach's turn. He picked up his microphone.

He looked directly at Cammie when he sung.

_You tell all the boy no_

_It makes you feel good, yeah_

_I know you're out my league,_

_But that won't scare me away, oh no_

Zach walked toward Cammie, another microphone hidden behind his back.

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You built your wall so high_

_That no-one can climb them_

Zach was right in front of Cammie.

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? _

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now girl; take it of now girl,_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, tonight?_

He put the other mic into Cammie hand and he waited her to put up to her lips and sing. But she didn't she was staring into Zach's eyes trying to work out what he was thinking. Zach realised Cammie wasn't going to sing to he turned around hurt clear on his face and was about to turn the music off when…

You let all the girls go,

Make you feel good, don't it? 

Zach turned around when he heard Cammie sing, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor. Because when Zach turned away she saw how hurt he looked and it killed her inside. Zach was bursting with happiness and walked back to Cammie lifted her face to look at him.

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a boy say please don't hurt me

You carried on so long you 

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one can climb it 

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off no, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside 

**Would you let me see beneath you beautiful, tonight, oh, tonight?**

_See beneath, see beneath_

I….

_Tonight_

I….

Zach grabbed Cammie hand.

**I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower**

**I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out**

**We'll be falling, falling **

**But that's OK**

'_Cause I'll be right here_

**I just wanna know**

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me _**see beneath your perfect?**

**Take it off now, girl/boy, Take it off, girl/boy**

'**Cause I wanna see inside,**

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, _oh, oh, oh,_ oh, tonight?_

See beneath your beautiful, _oh, tonight_.

**We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, tonight?**

Everyone burst out clapping and Grant and Nick whooped, acting like kids

Zach and Cammie were now standing face to face, inches apart, breathing heavily. Cammie couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of the house and sat on the steps leading to the house and tried work out what just happened.

Meanwhile Zach was inside, still shocked by Cammie's sudden disappearance. Macey was the first to say something, she walked up to Zach and hit him over his head and said, 'Go after her, idiot, I can see you love her and Cammie's been alone for too long, and if you even think about hurting her, well I'll let you wonder about that! Now go after her!'

Zach gave Macey a small smile and ran outside.

Cammie stiffened as Zach sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zach grabbed Cammie's chin forcing her to look at him, then started to speak, 'Cammie, will listen to me? Please, Cammie, why are ignoring me?'

Cammie jumped up turning away from Zach, 'Why do you care? And, what the hell was that inside? Why can't you leave me alone?'

'I do care Cammie, why do you push everyone who cares about you away?'

Cammie exploded now, 'BECAUSE I DON'T WANT A BROKEN HEART!' She sat down and mumbled, 'I don't want a broken heart,'

Zach sat back down, realising why Cammie pushed people away, she didn't want to be hurt. 'I won't hurt you Cammie,' He put he head in his hands, 'I love you, Cammie,'

Cammie's eyes widened with shock, 'w-what did you say?' she turned to look at Zach. Zach looked up and met Cammie gaze, 'I love you, Cammie Morgan, and I will never, ever hurt you!'

He put his fingers under Cammie's chin and he kissed her. Fireworks exploded, literally, it sounded cliché that they had kissed at midnight, on New Year's Eve.

They pulled back at the same time and foreheads touching, Cammie realised something, 'I love you too, Zachary Goode, Happy New Year!'

Zach's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, he kissed Cammie again, a short sweet kiss and said, 'Happy New Year!'

Only one thought remained in Zach's mind, this is going to be one great year.

The End!

**Just a sweet little one-shot, to pull on your heart-strings!**


End file.
